


Purple Meanies and Yellow Monsters

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Sibling Love, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're 9 and 5 and it's finally spring and they have days on end to play and explore and learn the names of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Meanies and Yellow Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Like this, Sammy, watch me, I’ll go first. See? Easy! Your turn. I’m right here, I’ll catch you. Reach for my hand, Sammy. Be careful. You can do it!”

Sammy totters along the tree trunk across the little stream, reaching out to grab for Dean on the opposite bank, a shrill giggle bursting out of him when their hands connect and he steadies himself, looking around with a huge grin. “I’m king of the mountain!” He cries, like Dean did yesterday when he reached the top of the hill first. 

“You’re king of the _bridge,_ ” Dean says, “and I’m the troll underneath and I’m going to get you!”

Dean scoops up his five-year-old brother and swings him around, making growling sounds while Sam squeals and laughs and says _Put me down, put me down!_ without meaning it. 

They sprawl out together in an open field and the warm sun feels just like a nice hug after the long, snowy winter with Dean’s coat too small and Sammy’s boots too big and months and months of being too cold. Dean’s eyes fall closed and he doesn’t mind the way the grass tickles the backs of his knees.

“Dean? Dean. Deeeaan.” 

“What, Sammy?”

“What’s this one called?”

“‘This one’ what?”

“ _This_ one!”

“I don’t know, little brother, I have my eyes closed.”

“Then open them!” Sammy flicks something back and forth over Dean’s nose and he sits up, sneezing and glaring. Sam giggles and asks again, “What’s this one called?”

“What? How should I know! It’s a flower.”

Sam sticks out his tongue, then buries his tiny nose between the purple petals and breathes in deep, then sneezes four times in a row. Dean rolls back, laughing until he’s out of breath, and when he sits up again Sam is glaring down at the flower, sniffing and looking betrayed.

“I think that one’s called the Purple Meany,” Dean tells him. “It’s mean to pain-in-the-butt little brothers named Sam.”

“Well then _this_ one is called the Dean-is-stupid Yellow Monster!” Sam tackles him and smashes a dandelion into his face, leaving streaks like warpaint across his cheeks. And then he’s up like a shot and racing away as fast as his short legs can carry him, Dean in hot pursuit and calling threats after him when he can catch his breath, laughing too hard to actually catch his little brother until they’ve forgotten why they were running in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural, Wee!chesters; picking wildflowers on a spring day
> 
> Comment fic [originally posted here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535502.html?thread=76490190#t76490190)


End file.
